


Aqua Devil

by Kymera219



Series: The Devil and the Urchin [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aquariums, F/M, Gen, Luci can talk to fish, Sharks, Step-Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Trixie and Lucifer visit the Aquarium.Sequel to "Adventures in Devilish Babysitting" but can easily be read by itself
Relationships: Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Devil and the Urchin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 196





	Aqua Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [Mitashade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/gifts), [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts).



> All grammar mistakes are my own. I've never been to an aquarium myself so I researched one online. If there are any inaccuracies I apologize

"This is going to be so much fun!" Trixie squealed while dragging a frazzled devil along behind her. 

As part of their deal for Trixie giving her mom "the highest praises for my urchin rearing abilities ", Lucifer offered to take Trixie to the aquarium. 

He chose the Aquarium of the Pacific in Long Beach because they have special Shark Lagoon nights. The Urchin will be able to touch bamboo sharks and he'll finally get to see some of his favorite animals up close.  


Trixie was practically vibrating with excitement. There were just so many things to look at! "Lucifer, can we look at some of the other exhibits too?" she asked. 

" Of course offspring," he replied,"can't have your mother thinking I've been remiss in your aquatic education ".  


The first exhibit they looked at were all the jellyfish. There were several different kinds including moon jellies that were available to be touched by visitors. 

"They feel kind of sticky," Trixie giggled. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow in amusement. " Yes, I'd imagine they are rather like land urchins in that regard, " he drawled. 

"I've handled several variety of jellyfish in my day," he told her," made for great pranking material against Amenadiel".  


They looked at the penguin exhibit next, which had Lucifer informing her that "I don't look like those suit wearing chickens thank you very much". 

After that they stopped by the Whale sounds exhibit which had the devil cringing. "Bloody inappropriate to play that in public," he said. 

Trixie looked at him incredulously. "You can speak whale?" she asked. 

"Child I can speak anything," he said.  


Trixie gave him a sideways look. "If you can speak anything, how come you always get the wrong idea of what Aunt Linda says?" She mused. 

Lucifer huffed at that. "It's not my fault, therapist is a difficult language to comprehend even for me" he cleared his throat,"right then, on with the rest of the place".  


After exploring a few more exhibits, they finally came upon the shark Lagoon. The Devil lit up when he saw the large tiger sharks swimming by. Both he and Trixie were practically glued to the viewing window looking at the various types of sharks.  


They started to head over to one of the touch pools when a boy much larger than Trixie shoved her out of his way, causing the girl to fall. Lucifer's eyes flashed red with anger, how dare someone bother his urchin! 

After helping the girl up, he walked over to the pool and "accidentally" knocked the boy into it. Lucifer glanced at the fish and said "terribly sorry for getting the taste of wanker in your swimming water, but the little ingrate deserved it". 

Then Lucifer said something in an odd language, and suddenly all of the bamboo sharks swam over to where he and Trixie were standing for her to pet them.  


Later that evening, Lucifer drove an exhausted Trixie back home. When he leaned over to open the car door for her, she threw her arms around his neck. 

"Thank you for everything today,Lucifer," she said," you're the best". With that she gave the stunned devil a kiss on the cheek, got out, and ran up to the door of her apartment. 

Lucifer sat there for several minutes after the girl had went inside, holding his hand to the cheek she had kissed. Then, with a small smile he started up his car and drove towards home.


End file.
